NCDA&CS RFA-FD-15-019 North Carolina Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services Project Summary The North Carolina Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services (NCDA&CS), Food & Drug Protection Division (FDPD) Laboratory is pleased to have the opportunity to submit a proposal for continuation of our Food and Drug Administration (FDA) Food Emergency Response Network (FERN) Microbiological Cooperative Agreement. We are committed to completing the key project areas outlined in RFA-FD-15-019, including: ? analyses of FDA FERN samples; ? provision of surge testing capacity to FDA; ? utilization of standard methods and equipment platforms; ? participation in proficiency testing programs to confirm competency; ? participation in FDA and FERN sponsored training; and ? method development, validations and matrix extensions. The Laboratory has the infrastructure and personnel in place to accomplish all deliverables set forth by FERN and FDA in this Cooperative Agreement. Through current inspection and surveillance programs, threat agent and foodborne organism analyses, and extensive technical expertise, FDPD can provide added value to our federal partners. Page 1 of 1